Diary of the Undead
by Pinned back Wings
Summary: A new student at Bullworth Academy has caught the attention of a newly released Happy Volts patient; Gary Smith. She's quiet, shy, and... psychotic? Gary/OC. UP FOR ADOPTION


**Diary of the Undead  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter one: the beginning of the End

--

Michael Owens pushed his daughter towards the gates of Bullworth Academy. They had always been a poor family and after his daughter's 'incident', they were down in the pits. His brother, the head master of the school, promised a discount and a watchful eye on his niece.

Antoinette M. Owens followed her father's pushes. She barely talked anymore after seeing her mother murdered in front of her, along with her twin brother Matthew. She took many anti-depressants, went to therapy, councilors, and much more. She pulled her sleeves down, hiding the bandages as she passed many students and prefects that took a moment to stare at her. They lived in Detroit; everyone knows where that is, right? Then they moved after Janette's and Matthew's murder, to Bullworth Vale. Sadly, her father was leaving her again to go work over seas in Japan somewhere. He was posted in the military and he was gone every year to three years.

Michael looked towards the main building and lead Ann to the Principal's office. She has never met her uncle and she didn't care too. She always grumbled that he would be a copy of her father. Michael kissed his daughter's cheek and hugged her tightly.

"I'll be back sooner than you expect sweetheart. Don't worry, you'll still write, right?" he asked, smiling. He always enjoyed letters from Ann. She would doodle all over them and it was amusing to look at; it took his mind off different things.

"Yes Dad." She replied quietly and hugged him back just as tight, "Be careful for me, please?" Michael smiled.

"As always hun. Now you be good and I'll call you when I arrive." Ann smiled weakly and straightened out her sleeves.

"Of course." Michael smiled and walked away, leaving Ann in a school of maniacs and assholes.

A woman not nearly over the age of forty entered the 'forte' and presented herself.

"I am Miss. Danvers, your uncle's secretary." Ann nodded shyly at her, a blush creeping over her face. Miss Danvers was a beautiful woman, were all the women and girls here at Bullworth like that? If so she would never fit in.

Her calve length black hair and her dying red roots. She never considered her body to be particularly "curvy", but for a fact she had a big bust for a fifteen year old. She considered herself to have an "awkward" figure because she thought her butt was small.

She followed Miss Danvers to the room in the back. When she entered, she studied her uncle. He looked like a very stern man, looking somewhere between fifty and early sixties. He has brown hair that is well into the process of graying, a perpetual five o'clock shadow, and a double chin (although he does not appear to be overweight). He wears a brown suit many years out of style. Altogether, he _looked_ like a nice man to have around. Ann took a seat in the brown leather chair that was placed in front of the oak desk.

"Antoinette Marie Owens! It's been many years since I've seen you! You were only a wee baby last time I saw you… good gracious, how long is your _hair_?" Ann looked down at her fingers and pretended not to hear to question. After passing several minutes of embarrassing talk and getting 'aquatinted', as he put it, he dragged out Ann's folder.

It wasn't very large like some at Bullworth's, actually it was quiet small compared to the others. He pulled out the five papers that were stacked on top. The tops were labeled: Medical Report, Medication Form, and the other three were labeled: Behavioral Slips. Her uncle looked down at the reports.

"Depression and anorexia nervosa… hmmm." He placed a hand under his chin in a way saying 'trouble-maker', "Here at Bullworth we can 'fix' those problems. It is my calling! My duty." He also looked over the Behavioral Slips.

"Truancy, violence, and back talking. Doesn't seem like anything Bullworth can't take care of." Her uncle was so self-righteous, pompous, and condescending. Her uncle pulled out the Medication Forms.

"Ah, so you take Citalopram?" Crabblesnitch asked, looking at her strangely.

"Yes, uncle."

"Then we are not responsible if you are sick," he said, scanning over the 'side effects, "many side effects."

"Yes…" Ann said again, returning a lost piece of hair behind her hair once again. Her uncle looked at her as the corners of his mouth lifted up.

"Mrs. Peabody will escort you to your dormitory and you **will** attend classes after you unpack." Ann stood from the leather, getting her legs stuck to it for a moment.

"Of course." Ann slightly bowed and left the room. She hated her uncle already; he is too nosey for his own good. Once Ann stepped out into the center of the building, an unattractive, elderly woman. Her stance told Ann that she had no patience for the likes of her, so she hurried with her four backpacks full over stuff. She wore an old fashioned white blouse and a brown skirt, and wears her hair in a very plain bun. Her face is pinched and somewhat hawk like, and her most notable feature is her coke bottle glasses. Ann stopped in front of the woman.

"I'm guessing you're Miss Owens?" Ann nodded her head obediently as she followed Mrs. Peabody out the building.

**----------**

"Over there is the parking lot and the library on the opposite side. Located across from us is the Boy's Dormitory which you are not permitted to enter unless under adult supervision." Mrs. Peabody continued with the tour of the outer grounds, "I suppose you want to go get unpacked?" Ann mumbled out a 'yes' as Mrs. Peabody lead her to the top floor of the building.

All the walls were **pink**. She hated pink; it's like the devil's color. She prefers darker colors. Mrs. Peabody opened a door with a 'toxic' symbol that hung upon a white string. Inside was a girl, a little nerdy, but she had her own kind of beauty.

Mrs. Peabody had left as Ann made her way towards the bed that wasn't taken. The girl that sat on the bed looked up from her textbook and smiled. Her face was wrenched with pimples and zits, just like what Ann's forehead looked like before she started using Proactive.

"Hello, I'm Beatrice; your new roommate." Ann smiled politely towards the girl.

"I'm Antoinette, but people call me Ann for it is too long." Beatrice laughed at the way she talked, "what?" Ann asked, feeling self-conscious.

"I love the way you talk. It's full." Ann smiled towards Beatrice.

"Oh, well thank you Beatrice." Beatrice fixed the rather large, pink bow on her head and put her nose back into her book. Leaving Ann with some "alone" time, so she could unpack.

----------

Ann smiled at well done job she had done. Her sheets weren't the scratchy ones anymore; they were a dark blue color with giant green bubbles on it. She had hung some posters up; Seether, Panic at the disco, fall out Boy; just some of her favorite bands. Then her clothes were nicely put away in the wardrobe. She also plugged in her cell phone and set up her writing utensils up so when she wanted to write.

She managed to keep her uniform out in the open though, which was a surprise. It consisted of a fit, white, button up shirt and (a few inches above the knee) skirt. The skirt was green and blue plaid with strips of white mixed in.

Ann managed to also strip down without her room mate looking over. She breathed out as she noticed the sleeves were long. She added the suspenders; crossing them over her shoulder blades and leaving a couple buttons undone (from the top). She looked at herself as best as she could and added lip-gloss. She already had on other make-up supplies. She looked at the schedule. She had History and Biology.

She nudged Beatrice and for what it's worth, she looked up.

"Yes?"

"Uh, were are the History and Biology rooms?" Beatrice looked up and smiled.

"You're lucky; those are my two classes today." Packing up, Beatrice shows where the two classes were at.

----------

History was rather nice, but she was seated by an arrogant fellow who only talked about himself. He had nice, silky looking, blond hair and brown eyes. Her History teacher was Mr. Wiggins and he was a nice old man with hair that was running away from the center of his head. He had a thick, gray mustache. He also has the silliest English accent.

----------

Biology was a treat all its own. Luckily for Ann, she was partnered up with her friend: Beatrice and they were dissecting a frog. And the after words, they took few notes. The teacher's name was Dr. Slawter. Now talk about bald! Ann couldn't find a single hair on his head, until he turned around. He also had age spots gloating on his scalp. He also has a thing for 'death'.

----------

After lunch, which was uneventfully, unless you count meeting the biggest pervert alive an event… Earnest... he put the moves on her in the lunch room, but she turned him down--a lot actually.

Ann was walking back to the dorm, without Beatrice since she had to help tutor someone. At seven the sun was already setting, as she held her books close to her bust. Prefects came running from behind her and she heard a bike, suddenly a boy on a bike came 'zooming' by and knocked Ann over! How rude! At least he could've stopped to see if she was alright, but he also had the prefects chasing him… so maybe she'll see him tomorrow.

----------

She swallowed her two pills for her depression right after her soothing shower. Her wrists were in pain so she got new bandages out and wrapped her wrists, carefully to watch the while doing so. As soon as she bandaged her wrists, she laid her head on the pillow and fell asleep to many nightmares that awaited her.

* * *

**(A/N: Hmm? Ann is quite an interesting character, yes?)**


End file.
